geofictiafandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Geofictia
Geofictia is een land en democratie in de Atlantische oceaan, een paar duizend kilometer ten westen van Ierland. Geofictia is drietalig. Er word Fictieviaans Een taal afgeleid van het Pictisch, Gaelisch en Engels, met Nederlandse invloeden, Nederlands en Engels gesproken. Nederlands is de voertaal, maar van alle plaatsnamen bestaan Engelse en Fictieviaanse varianten. Geofictia is relatief rijkOngeveer driekwart van het BNP van Nederland, en pro-westers. Het land is gemakkelijk te bereiken en is lid van de EUSinds 2004, de NAVOSinds 1999 en de VNSinds de oprichting van de VN Etymologie Geofictia komt van geódé, "land" in het Oud-Fictieviaans, en phictya, wat "Picten" betekent in diezelfde taal. Letterlijk betekent de naam dus "land van de Picten". Dit is niet zo verwonderlijk, want de Fictievianen en het Fictieviaans zijn respectievelijk afstammelingen van de Picten (de oorspronkelijke bewoners van Schotland) en het Pictisch. Ooit kwamen namelijk groepen Picten via Ierland in Geofictia. Nog steeds noemen Fictieviaanse nationalisten zichzelf "Phicten", in plaats van het gebruikelijke Ficten of Fictivianen. Vlag De vlag van Geofictia is een horizontale driekleur met als kleuren, van boven naar beneden: zwart, wit met een hoofdletter "G" in het midden van de baan, en blauwgroen. De vlag werd in 1664 ingevoerd, en bevatte eerst geen "G" op de witte baan. Lange tijd stond er ook in de linkerbovenhoek de Nederlandse vlag, als symbool van de Hollandse overheersing. Overheid Geofictia is een constitutionele monarchie met een democratisch bewind dat in artikel 1 van de gronwet heeft laten vastleggen dat iedereen gelijk is. De Geofictiaanse overheid hanteert het principe van de trias politica, en bestaat uit 17 ministeries en een Eerste parlement (de uitvoerende macht), een Tweede parlement (de wetgevende macht), en een Hof van Justitie. (rechterlijke macht). Het tweede parlement bestaat uit een oppositie en de regering. Er zijn een aantal politieke partijen in Geofictia. De (ultra)linkse tot gematigde centrum linkse partijen zijn, in die volgorde: KPG (Kommunistiese Partij Geofiksia), De Groenen, de GAP (Geofictiaanse Arbeidersparij), de Boerenpartij en de Christendemocraten. De rechtse en liberale partijen zijn de LPG (Liberaal Partijverbond van Geofictia), de de DDKR! (De Democraten Komen van Rechts!), en het PVV (Phictiaans Volksverbond). Op dit moment, sinds 1 mei 2006 tot en met 1 mei 2010, zijn de Christendemocraten aan de macht, in coalitie met De Groenen en de LPG. President is Ewald Eriksone. Bestuurlijke indeling thumb|300px|right|De provincies van Geofictia. 300px|thumb|right|De graafschappen van Geofictia. Geofictia is een koninkrijk bestaande uit zes provincies (Marken) en drieëntwintig gemeentes (Graafschappen). Het land heeft ook één overzees gebiedsdeel, namelijk St. Phictia, een rotsig eilandje onder Groenland, waar iets meer dan tienduizend mensen wonen, en een status aparte heeft. Marken De Marken, ofwel provincies van Geofictia zijn, in alfabetische volgorde: *Hoofdstedelijke Mark *Middenmark *Noordmark *Oostereiland *Schierland *Vrijheidsland *Zuidmark De marken worden geregeerd door een 'Heer'. Ze hebben als hoofdstad (Markburg) de grootste plaats van de Mark, en hebben allemaal relatief veel bestuurlijke vrijheid. Marken zij onderverdeeld in een aantal gemeentes, genaamd Graafschappen. Graafschappen De Graafschappen van Geofictia zijn wat in Nederland "gemeente" genoemd word. Elk Graafschap wordt bestuurd door een Graaf, die zetelt in het Graafschapshuis in zijn of haar Graafschap's hoofdstad (Graafburg). Geschiedenis Vroege middeleeuwen Vanwege haar afgelegen ligging, op een paar honderd kilometer ten westen van Ierland, werd Geofictia pas in 601 na Christus ontdekt door een groep Picten uit Schotland die vluchtten voor de oorlogen tussen de Picten en Gaeliërs in zuidwest Schotland. Zij bleven volgens de overleveringen een paar jaar, bouwden een stadje ergens ter hoogte van waar nu de hoofdstad van Geofictia ligt, en vertrokken toen weer, om mee te vechten in de Pictische oorlogen. Al gauw, toen het bekend werd dat er ten westen van Ierland een maagdelijk land lag, zo rond 605 toen de Pictische ontdekkers ervan weer terug waren in Schotland, werd het een toevluchtsoord voor Pictische en Ierse kolonisten. Het gebied werd Geód Phictya genoemd door de Picten, en al gauw werd dit overgenomen door de Ieren op Geofictia als Geophicte. Rond 956 werd het gebied gekerstend (Christelijk gemaakt). Ondertussen waren er, net als in Schotland en Ierland clans, kleine koninkrijkjes met aan het hoofd een clanchief, ontstaan, uit de kolonistendorpjes die de voorgaande drie eeuwen werden gesticht. De Ierse, Schotse en Phictische clans leefden lange tijd in relatieve vrede, maar dat duurde niet lang... thumb|Een zestiende eeuws portret van [[Merlin McFar (1081 - 1154)]]In 1104 stond uit de clan van de McFarae of Phicte, in het noorden van Geofictia, een groot leider op, genaamd Merlin McFar. Hij bouwde met zijn vaders geld een leger op, bestaand uit clanleden van zijn clan, en huurlingen uit onder andere de clans McGaeto, de Larran en de Fuich of Ereskals. In het najaar van 1107 viel hij naburige clans aan, en al gauw, in 1113 had hij bijna heel Geofictia veroverd. Hij kroonde zichzelf koning, en regeerde met de harde hand, maar volgens de kronieken was hij wel een effectief leider: clanoorlogen kwamen bijna niet meer voor, en hij zorgde ervoor dat de export van Geofictia, dat omgedoopt was in Thy Kingethdum o' Geofhictia met meer dan de helft groeide. Late middeleeuwen McFar werd opgevolgd door een hele reeks nakomelingen gedurende een dikke driehonderd jaar lang, tot Merlin Thy Elventh (Merlin de elfde) in 1417, onder wiens bestuur Geofictia weer uiteenbrokkelde in clans. In 1499 werd het land weer verenigd, onder de heerschappij van John McFar, de tweede McFar dynastie. Deze dynastie is nog steeds aan de "macht". Nieuwe tijd In de zestiende eeuw, in 1689, werd Geofictia bedreigd door een nieuw gevaar: Engeland dreigde Geofictia aan te vallen met haar marine. Nederland schoot te hulp, en lijfde met het akkoord van Haarlem, getekend door Nederland en Geofictia, Geofictia in bij haar kolonies. In de praktijk bleef Geofictia gewoon gedeeltelijk zelfbestuur houden, maar door deze oplossing werd Geofictia beschermd door Nederland. Het gevaar was geweken, maar de spanning bleef. Geofictia bleef een Nederlandse kolonie tot de negentiende eeuw, toen Nederland het akkoord van Haarlem verbrak, omdat het in de begin negentiende eeuw straatarme land een blok aan het been werd. Tijden van hongersnood braken aan, en het land moest torenhoge leningen met Frankrijk en Engeland af sluiten om aan voedsel te komen. Rond de jaren negentig van de negentiende eeuw was de crisis opgelost, en kon het land weer haar leningen terugbetalen. Geofictia bloeide op, en had helemaal een voorsprong op de andere landen van Europa toen na de beide Wereldoorlogen het geen wederopbouw hoefde te beginnen, omdat het land neutraal was gebleven. Geografie thumb|left|Het Erstenbos, in centraal [[Middenmark]]Geofictia is een eilandengroep, genaamd de Archipelago Geofictia, bestaande uit een hoofdeiland en een aantal kleinere eilanden. Er is een groot gebergte in het centrale gedeelte van het hoofdeiland, het Koningsgebergte genaamd, een een aantal kleinere heuvelruggen. Er zijn drie grote rivieren, en tientallen kleinere riviertjes, beken en beekjes. De hoogste piek is de Grauwe Piek in centraal Koningsgebergte. Geofictia heeft een prachtige natuur, en meer dan de helft van het land is bebost of grotendeels bebost. Er zijn enorme natuurgebieden in Schierland en centraal Middenmark, en prachtige watervallen. Ook is er een enorme verscheidenheid aan dieren. De grootste steden zijn Valburg (de hoofdstad), Vrijheidsstad, Zuidhaven, Teugelen, Briesburg, Geuzestad, Menneren, Kousedam en Koningsburg. Klimaat Het klimaat in Geofictia is vochtig en gematigd koel. Het kan er ook erg stormen, met krachtige rukwinden en soms windhozen als gevolg. De beste periode om droog te blijven en toch Geofictia te kunnen bezoeken is eind Juni, begin Juli. Economie In Geofictia kan met de Fictiaanse gulden en de euro betaald worden. Echter, in sommige streekjes wordt alleen de Fictiaanse gulden gaccepteerd. Honderd Fictiaanse gulden is ongeveer één euro. De Fictiaanse gulden is erg koersvast en een betrouwbare valuta. Het is echter niet mogelijk belastingvrij onbeperkt valuta in te voeren. Zo is het niet toegestaan om in contanten valuta mee te nemen die omgerekend de waarde van 21.500 euro overschrijdt. Geofictia telt één beurs, in de hoofdstad, en enkele tientallen beursgenoteerde bedrijven. Het is over het algemeen veilig om te beleggen in Geofictiaanse bedrijven, maar het blijft oppassen geblazen met louche onderneminkjes. Primaire sector De primaire sector is erg groot, zeker voor een westers land. Meer dan 31,6 procent van de bevolking werkt in de landbouw, visserij, bosbouw en mijnbouw. Grote landbouwgebieden liggen vooral in de Middenmark, maar ook de noordelijke Graafschappen van de Zuidmark leveren een ongelooflijke productie aan graan en zuivel. Andere veel voorkomende landbouwproducten zijn tarwe, knollen en aardappelen. De mijnbouwgebieden bevinden zich in de Noordmark, Vrijheidsland en het op het Oostereiland. Secundaire sector De secundaire sector is niet erg groot, ongeveer 20,6 procent van de bevolking werkt in die sector. Grote industriegebieden zijn te vinden in en rond Valburg, en in de Middenmark bij grotere steden (zoals Eresstad en Menneren). Elektriciteit wordt voorol opgewekt met schone hulpbronnen, maar er zijn nog steeds thermische centrales in de Noordmark en Schierland, en zelfs een kerncentrale in Megestdake, in de Zuidmark. Tertiaire sector De tertiaire sector is het grootst, met 47,8 procent van de werkzame bevolking in dienst. Grote sectoren zijn de verzekering- en bankensector. Werkloosheid De werkloosheid in Geofictia is over het algemeen laag (landelijk 4,6 procent), maar in afgelegen gebieden in bijvoorbeeld Schierland kan dit oplopen tot wel 20 procent of hoger, vanwege het wegvallen van de visserij daar. Cultuur De Fictiaanse cultuur is oorspronkelijk een Keltische, met veel Schotse en Ierse invloeden. Door de Nederlandse overheersing van 1799 tot 1823 zijn er ook veel Hollandse invloeden, en ook de Engelse cultuur speelt een rol. De taal verbindt, maar scheidt ook bevolkingsgroepen. Toch zijn er veel gemeenschappelijke gevoelens, en het nationale voetbalelftal (Thy Rexad Geósica, De Geosische Koningen) is dan ook zeer geliefd. In veel dorpen bestaat nog hier en daar klederdracht, en Geofictia heeft ook een eigen keuken, lijkend op de Engelse en de Ierse, met veel vis en aardappelgerechten. Typisch voor Geofictia zijn de pubs, zoals je ze ook in bijvoorbeeld Dublin en Londen aantreft. Drietaligheid In Geofictia worden drie officiële talen gesproken, Fictiaans, Nederlands en Engels. In een aantal uithoeken wordt ook Gaelisch, Frans en Phicte gesproken. De officiële voertaal in de politiek en geschriften is Nederlands, en ook plaatsnamen worden meestal bij hun Nederlandse naam genoemd, maar van alle geschreven stukken en media bestaan Engelse en Fictiaanse varianten. Toerisme Toeristische gebieden in Geofictia zijn de kusten van de Noord- en Zuidmark, en heel Schierland, maar ook het Oostereiland word druk bezocht. Er zijn accomodaties bij de vleet, en het is toegestaan in het wild te kamperen. Sport Geofictia is een erg sportief land. Het land deed al meerdere malen mee met de Olympische Spelen, en won daar al enkele medailles. Voetbal is de meest populaire sport, op de voet gevolgd door wielrennen, en schaatsen. De Geofictiaanse voetbalbond heet de Koninklijke Voetbal Associatie van Geofictia (Fictiaans: Kingeth Association o' Fothball d'Phictia) en telt zeventien clubs. Voetnoten Category:Geofictia